Blind
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Spoilers for the eventual end to my story Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Armageddon. After being killed during Umbros's invasion, Female Corrin finds herself now fully human once more, but now blind and in the company of some extremely bad people who are quite interested in her body.
1. Blind

**Chapter 1: Blind**

Corrin felt cold.

She didn't feel much of anything, but she definitely felt cold. She couldn't move an inch, even to blink. She couldn't taste, smell, hear, or see. She was also completely naked, her already-little seducive clothing having disappeared from her body.

Corrin remembered what had led to her fate. She remembered everything in her life, from Mikoto and Arete escaping with her and Azura from the Valla in her world, to Sumeragi being slain and the once-murky parts of her past following his death, to her struggle with both her families against Anankos, to even her and everyone's murders at Avina's hands. She remembered being brought back to life by Avina and being forced to serve her forces alongside her son and daughter, then being forced to mate with them and produce a daughter and grandson with them to be tested on like rab lats.

Corrin's mind froze then. Her sweet little son, daughters, and grandson. They didn't deserve to suffer like they did. She wondered where they were and how they were doing, if they were even still alive. She hoped her second daughter and grandson were in much more better hands than what she could have provided them.

Eventually, after constant failures by herself, her son, and her eldest daughter in their missions, to which Corrin wondered why they were still even kept around if they screwed up so badly and were worthless, the observatory was invaded by their enemies. Corrin vaguely remembered going up against who she remembered to be a green haired little girl wearing what appeared to be a candle hat and pink and green clothing, a pink haired girl around the same age in pink winter clothing, a violet haired girl in green clothing with some sort of light blue bow, and a male with long blonde hair, wearing some sort of strange red armor and helmet, and wielding a sword made out of a strange green energy. All four had defeated her when she attempted to ambush them when they were separated from their friends, and upon collapsing, she felt a numbing pain creep through her broken failed husk as she felt it start to deteriorate and fade away. Her vision then had started to blur and darken, but just as she perished for the final time, she could have sworn she heard Kana and Selkie going livid and crying for her just before she blacked out.

 _"Kana... Selkie... Aliviyah... Mazen... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_ Corrin (F) thought.

* * *

For Corrin, time seemed to be nonexistent. All the silver haired woman felt in the void was a horrible deep chill. She couldn't move or even blink. She couldn't even breathe, as access to her lungs was cut off. Instead, her lungs were being artificially supplied with oxygen so they didn't pump on their own. She was aware of nothing except vaguely where she was. The torture was like an eternal dreamscape, with the fallen heroine in a catatonic state between consciousness and unconsciousness, broken only by hallucinatory "dreams" that allowed her tortured mind to rest.

 _"Please... just let me die in peace."_ Corrin's mind begged sadly as she felt her mind shutting off.

Her mind shut down once more into "sleep", giving way to another hallucinatory dream. This time, it was of Kaden back when they were alive. She was naked with him in a private clearing in a forest, with her laying on top as the two lovers made love to each other's content over and over again.

And then her mind "awoke", her body as immobile as before.

She thought about her children and grandson, wondering if, somewhere out there, they were going through the same exact experiences as her.

 _"Is this what it's like for you, Selkie... Kana? Forever dreaming, never waking?"_ Corrin wondered.

She could only think, with her mind being driven insane. Apart from her thoughts, she was left to an eternal dreamscape of nightmares. with the constant sleep cycles. Her sense of time had completely eroded away, She wished she could do something, anything, other than just think. It was torture in the purest form.

 _"Please... just let... my mind rest."_ Corrin thought tiredly.

* * *

Much, much later, Corrin felt her senses return to her as she felt a warmth start at her face and spread along her body. She then gradually started feeling herself laying on what felt like grass, and she flexed her fingers and curled her toes as she felt the soft earth below her. She then felt her body slowly meet air and gradually come to experience a warm climate after so long. She reached up to run her hands along her body, and she found she had body warmth and had none of her malformities from her time as an undead puppet. She then grasped her left breast and found that, although pretty weak, she had a heartbeat. She gasped and started lightly crying in happiness.

"I-I'm alive I'm alive!" Corrin whispered happily.

She then tried opening her eyes, but when she blinked, she gasped as she realized she couldn't see and was now blind. When her eyes were open, all she saw was a blurry vision.

"N-No. I can't see! Why can't I just be left alone?" Corrin whined.

Wrapping her arms around her bare torso and beat red from being fully exposed in public, the silver haired woman started stumbling through the forest that she had appeared in. It was nighttime, so it was even harder for the now-blind ex-Princess to manuever her way around. She stumbled down a dirt path as she tried to find her way out of the forest. As she did, she winced as her feet started crushing what felt like bones underneath her on the dirt.

"Gods, what... what is this? What am I stepping in?" Corrin asked in disgust and fear.

She stumbled as fast as she could away from the path and managed to wrap her arms around an old tree with bare branches. After a few moments, she started backing away from the tree, but then heard a loud metal clanging before pain erupted in her right leg. Corrin howled in pain as she fell to the grass on her back. She weakly reached up to her leg to feel it caught in a bear trap. Tears started running down her cheeks as the pain intensified, with blood pooling down her mangled leg.

"Augh! Ow! What is this? Gods, the pain is so bad!" Corrin hissed.

The woman suddenly tensed as she heard something moving closer towards her location further down the path. Eventually, shadowy figures emerged from the treeline and moved in front of her. She couldn't see them, due to them being blurs to her, but she was terrified of them. She was terrified of what they'd do to her in her state. The figures acted in uniform fashion. Two of the figures moved behind her and began tying her arms and legs together.

"H-Hey! What are you..." Corrin started to ask both fearfully and angrily.

She was silenced when a cloth was wrapped around her mouth and a blindfold was placed over her blinded eyes. Corrin gave muffled cries as her leg was released from the bear trap, and she was forced to her feet, to which she had to be helped up due to her right leg having gotten mangled from the trap. She was then picked off the ground and hoisted over the shoulders of one of the figures and hauled away down the path.


	2. Corrin, Kana, And Selkie's Bloody End

**Chapter 2: Corrin, Kana, And Selkie's Bloody End**

Corrin squirmed under the grasp of the large and muscular figures carrying her over their shoulders. Apparently, she had been too talkative with her cries to let her go during the walk, so they had simply wrapped a cloth around her head, covering her mouth so that the only sounds that she could emit were muffled voices.

The captors brought Corrin to their lair, which was quite bloody and gory. Multiple limbs, ranging from arms, to legs, and torsos, lied half-eaten or fully whole, piled up in various corners and filled tables surrounding a large campfire in the middle, with a cooking apparatus that was rather large. Corrin was placed onto a stationary shackle that had her bent down, her ankles shackled and her wrists kept stationary next to her head, which was held in place. The captors removed the cloth that had been strapped over Corrin's mouth. The silver haired woman blindly looked around and struggled under the small prison in the uncomfortable position that she was forced under.

"W-What do you guys want from me? I don't have anything to offer." Corrin asked.

The woman struggled, trying to loosen herself from the position she was stuck in. She sighed and shook her head before staring down at the bloody floor, which she couldn't see due to her blindness.

"W-Where am I? Where are we? Where are my kids?" Corrin asked.

The captors took off their clothes to reveal their large members, already erect and hard. They formed a circle around Corrin, who was conveniently completely naked for them. Corrin felt them brush against her vagina, and she blushed deeply and squeezed her thighs together. She shook her head, gritting her teeth in embarrassment, beads of sweat dropping from her cheek.

"N-No! Anything but this, please! I-I'm better than you! You don't get to breed me for your own!" Corrin snarled weakly.

Two men approached her from behind and their fingers brushed against her butt, before roughly shoving them in. Corrin gritted her teeth and moved her legs to the limits of the shackles.

"No, take them out! This feels so wrong! You shouldn't be putting them inside of there!" Corrin whined.

The men remained silent as they pulled out their fingers and reached under their masks to get a taste of her juices in their mouths, before rubbing their hard testicles against both of Corrin's openings, ready to impale her. Corrin widened her blind eyes, knowing exactly the time was for the men.

"No, no, no! Don't put it inside, please! It won't fit! It's too big!" Corrin pleaded.

The men had no hesitation before thrusting their testicles hard into Corrin's openings.

"NOOOOO!" Corrin wailed.

Her legs squeezed together, her hands folded together as she gritted her teeth from the pain of the rape. The pain was so intense that blood dripped down her legs and onto the floor. The men raping her began to thrust their members into both her pussy and rear, ultimately pushing against her womb easily. Corrin whined as she was brutally raped. Not only was she blind and couldn't see, Corrin screamed and yelled at the top of her lungs in order to subside the pain. However, another man approached her and rammed his testicle deep down her throat, ultimately silencing her and preventing her crying or whining. The man deepthroating her tugged harshly on Corrin's long hair and the woman tearfully started sucking on his testicle, gagging heavily from the foul taste. The three men screwing her pussy, rear, and mouth thrust deep and hard, not showing any mercy. Corrin could only take it inside of her, while brutally gagging on the testicle stuffed in her mouth. Suddenly, the man deepthroating her felt something in Corrin's throat and pulled out. Corrin panted as the testicle was pulled out, but her stomach suddenly grumbled. She widened her blind eyes and vomited chunks onto the floor. She coughed and panted as saliva dropped from her cheeks.

"T-This is disgusting! Y-You're hurting me even m-more than I already am!" Corrin whined in an annoying tone.

Just then, Corrin heard more footsteps entering the room she was in, accompanied by something being shoved around, followed by sobbing. While she couldn't see who the newcomers were, she gasped as she recognized the tone of the sobs.

"K-Kana? Honey, is that you?" Corrin asked, both in relief and horror.

Kana gasped.

"M-Mama? You're alive!" Kana replied.

The boy sobbed some more.

"I-I can't see anything! I-I-I c-ca-an't..." Kana started to say sadly.

The orange haired half-Kitsune boy hiccuped between the breaks in his speech.

"Kana, sweetie, I'm here! It's alright!" Corrin said reassuringly.

Kana seemed to calm down, only very slightly.

"M-Mama, those b-bad men t-tore out my eyes, a-and took m-my c-clothes and D-Dragonstone away! A-And Selkie... they took h-her eyes, e-ears, and c-clothes away. S-She can't hear or see anymore, and c-can't..." Kana started to say nervously.

Another of the men rammed his testicle down the boy's throat, silencing him. The boy gave a muffled cry of pain and fear, but the man slammed his fist as hard as he could onto the boy's temple, making him yelp in pain. Blood started staining the back of his head from his head splitting from the impact, but the man didn't care and tugged on Kana's ears, while another man shoved his testicle up the boy's rear and another groped the boy's own tiny testicle, which, despite his age and the sheer amount of pain he was suffering in his throat and rear, was starting to harden and stick up. It wasn't nearly as long as an adult's, due to Kana only being a child, but it was pretty swollen and red. Tears filled the corners of Kana's blinded eyes as the child reluctantly started sucking on the first man's member, which was so large to his young body that it couldn't fit all the way, making the boy gag. The man growled angrily, gripped Kana's head by painfully gripping his ears by his fists, and forced his meat down the half-Kitsune boy's throat so he took it all the way to the hilt. That strained Kana's throat and tore it slightly on the inside, causing him to bleed from the mouth and get the testicle dirty with his blood.

Meanwhile, Corrin couldn't see what was happening to her son, but she could tell from his sounds of suffering. She felt both infuriated and horrified. Infuriated because her eldest son was being tortured, but also horrified that fully grown men would not only rape her, but also tear out the eyes from her eldest son and daughter, the ears of her daughter, and outright rape an actual child. However, she was driven from her thoughts when the men originally assaulting her, followed by even more of the men, resumed their abuse towards her.

Meanwhile, Selkie twitched in pain, her toes curled up as she herself was assaulted. Her newfound blindness and deafness made the torture the most difficult for her, out of herself, her little brother, and her mother. Like her mother earlier, she was being pounded into her mouth, pussy, and butt, but unlike Corrin, one of the men, although not assaulting her sexually, purposefully drove his fingers into the cuts in her skull that her ears were once located at, giving her extreme pain as the cuts were infected. Plus, she could never understand what was going on with the loss of her sight and hearing. She was trapped in her own dark silent world, only able to respond to things through touch. The three men sexually assaulting her continued to thrust once they had reached their climax, filling her womb and mouth. Selkie spat out the cum and coughed, the sperm in her vagina dripping out as well.

"P-Please... no more! No more of this sticky stuff in me! I don't want to get pregnant again! It tastes so disgusting! I-I want my Mommy! I want my D-Daddy! I w-want my Brother!" Selkie cried.

She started sobbing as she let the sperm flow out of her mouth and pussy. The men assaulting the three finished and stepped back. However, six new men each approached the three of them, stroking their testicles as they did so. Four of the men just continued pumping their testicles into Corrin and Selkie, while the remaining two men continued stroking their meat right above Kana before releasing their seed, splattering it all over the small boy and getting him covered in the substance. Kana cried heavily as the older males did so, while Corrin and Selkie could not scream, but only make muffled noises and gags as the men raped them. The men raping the mother and daughter moved deep and efficiently, being sure to rub against every spot of involuntary pleasure, whether it be in their pussies, rears, or mouths. As one of the men assaulting Kana finished releasing his seed all over the boy before then forcing his mouth open to thrust into his bleeding throat once more, Kana felt an ounce of bravery and anger swell within him, over the loss of his eyesight and how he was being abused so badly. As the man started roughly pumping his testicle down the boy's throat, Kana viciously bit down on the testicle in his mouth. The man pulled away, groaning in pain and bleeding from his testicle. Kana smirked and laughed.

"HA! You think you can take advantage of me? Nghhh... bring it!" Kana bragged.

A third man approached Kana, holding a knife in his hands. He grabbed onto Kana's hair and quickly stabbed him in both his blinded eyes. He pulled the two eyeballs out of the sockets and shoved them into Kana's mouth. He then used the knife to cut into Kana's furry ears and tore them out, blood and gore exploding out of the boy's skull afterwards. The man then shoved the ears into Kana's mouth alongside his eyeballs, and the man that had been bitten held onto the boy's jaw and forced him to chew his body parts. Kana sobbed heavily from the pain and loss of his ears and eyes. He felt lightheaded, but was forced to stay awake. He gagged once more as he chewed on his own eyeballs and ears. The eyeballs were chewy and even juicy, while the fur of his ears gave a weird taste he had never experienced before. The man with the knife then pumped his testicle into one of Kana's empty eyesockets, pushing against his skull with each thrust. Meanwhile, the man that had been bitten placed his member at the hole where Kana's left ear had once been and pushed hard, getting it covered in gore. Kana could no longer hear from both sides, due to his ears being missing, but that didn't stop the pain or the man from abusing him so harshly. The man began to thrust his testicle into the boy's ear, pushing his skull to the side each time, while grabbing the younger boy's orange hair and yanking it.

* * *

The abuse lasted for hours on end. The captors had quite the stamina to destroy the three victims, their bodies broken and ripped in half, both physically and mentally. The pain they felt was just about as bad as the pain they felt when stuck in their undead puppet forms during their time serving Avina.

The men currently assaulting the three groaned once they began to pump their sperm into Corrin, Kana, and Selkie. Sperm filled both of Corrin and Selkie's wombs once again, slightly expanding their bellies at the same time. Sperm filled both of their and Kana's rears, leaving a load of sperm in their intestines. Sperm filled all three of their mouths and moving down to their stomachs from being pumped down the throat. Sperm filled Kana's eyesockets and skull, which made some sperm drip from the underside of his sockets. Sperm and gore filled the holes where Kana and Selkie's ears had once been, with some even coming out of their noses. The men pulled their testicles away once they had finished pumping their sperm into the three of them. Corrin, Kana, and Selkie hung limp from their bounds, panting and crying with all the energy they had left as they were covered in masses of sperm.

But now, it was finally feeding time.

Corrin, Kana, and Selkie's used bodies were placed on three wooden tables. Kana and Selkie were chained by their wrists and ankles, in a way that they could only move their heads. However, Corrin was left unchained for some reason she didn't want to know the reason of. Kana turned his head to where he sensed his sister and mother were. Even though he knew he wouldn't be able to hear them, he wanted to at least talk to them one last time.

"M-Mama... S-Selkie... I think this... is the end. I hope... the kids and Papa are... alright." Kana said weakly.

Selkie just sobbed, not having been able to see or hear her younger brother and mother.

"M-Mommy... D-Daddy... K-Kana..." Selkie sobbed.

Corrin used the direction of their voices and turned her head to her children in response. She sobbed, being unable to see her children due to her impared vision.

"K-Kana... Se-lkie... just... just hope the afterlife is better than this." Corrin said.

Three of the men approached her. One of the men made a cut to her body, going from behind her neck to her pelvis bones. He then made two more cuts behind her shoulders all the way to her hands, and then two more from her rear to her feet. He skinned her like a cook would do to a frog. Corrin screamed in pain, but Kana and Selkie couldn't see or hear what was going on, so they remained silent, and the men didn't stop. Soon, the skin on Corrin's entire body was removed. The man with the knife made a cut in front of her neck from the inside to detach the skin piece from her face. The face got to be preserved. The cut were made so perfectly that she didn't lose much blood. The second man then sew her blinded eyes, ears, and lips together. She was already unable to see, but now she would never be able to hear or speak again. If she was kept alive, she would breathe through her nose. She would be fed through her nose. She would cough and vomit when she was force-ate, but her vomit would not pass though her mouth. Some would come out through her nose and she would choke. Some would get trapped in her mouth and she would swallow her own vomit. Swallowing her own stomach acid would burn her esophagus.

But of course, that's not what her, Kana, and Selkie's captors had in mind.

The three men took Corrin's skinned meat away and left the room. Immediately afterwards, blades cut Corrin, Kana, and Selkie's arms and legs, leaving only the small bit connected to the shoulder and half of their thighs. Kana and Selkie screamed in pain as three men lifted up their and Corrin's bodies. Three more men brought over the severed limbs to the fire in the middle and began to cook them, before bringing them to a table to be eaten by the men in front of Corrin, Kana, and Selkie. Kana's testicle was then seized by one of the men, pulled and stretched out as far as it would go, and cut off by him with one quick slash from a knife, severing it from the child's body and causing his exposed groin to bleed profusely. Kana sobbed from the pain, but was silenced by the man shoving the severed testicle into his mouth to gag him. Corrin and Selkie's breasts were then cut off as well, and the man that had cut off Kana's member took it out of the boy's mouth and piled it in with the breasts, which were all brought to the fire to be cooked and eaten as well. Their remaining parts were then brought over three different guillotines, one for Corrin, one for Kana, and one for Selkie. The three were strapped in, with the men holding them down. The mother and siblings gave some last sobs before the blades dropped from the tops of the guillotines, decapitating the three of them.

Their heads rolled down on the ground, where they were then picked up and given to the men waiting to eat.


End file.
